


I like that Ned guy

by youmustbestiles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catching Up, Game of Thrones References, Pop Culture, Short, just fun, mention of clint barton - Freeform, mention of fallout, mention of the walking dead, mention of the witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt! Falcon and Black Widow catching Stucky up on modern pop culture! Completely open to interpretation ofc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like that Ned guy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

„Okay guys, the time has come, choose: The Walking Dead or Game of Thrones?” Sam entered the living room of the Avengers Tower with hands full of DVD boxes. “I feel it is my duty to introduce you to the greatest series of our time.” He looked excitedly at both Steve and Bucky who were just hanging out, talking about their last mission.

“Did you say Game of Thrones?!” Natasha came into the room with a big grin on her face.

“But what is it about?” Steve asked confused.

“Oh man, it’s hard to explain but you’re gonna love it, there are some powerful families, fights, schemes, dragons…”

“I’m in!” Bucky shouted abruptly and Sam clapped his hands. In no time there was fresh popcorn on the coffee table and a few beers. Nat took her favorite big armchair and swung her legs on its side. Sam put the first DVD in the player and sprawled on a small couch. Steve and Bucky got comfortable on the biggest sofa when the intro music filled the room. Sam started to pretend to be playing the violin which caused a wave of laughter. When the first scene of nudity appeared, Steve’s face became as red as tomato but a hint of smirk found its way onto Bucky’s lips.

“I like that Ned guy, he seems to be very fair and generally a good man.” Steve said after a few episodes.

“Oh my sweet summer child…” Nat sighed and refused to explain what she meant. The first season ended and Sam looked at his friend to see their reactions.

“But… there is more, right?” Steve asked a bit afraid of the answer.

“Of course there is! But leave it for tomorrow, I need to go to the gym and kick Clint’s ass” Natasha smiled as she left.

“What do you say we play some cool video games? I’ve got the new Fallout and The Witcher, who is in?” Sam seemed to never lose his energy.

“But we’re watching Game of Thrones tomorrow?” asked Bucky.

“Sure, sure, you’re gonna see some more boobs, don’t worry!” At that Bucky threw the nearest pillow at Sam which started a huge pillow fight in the Tower.


End file.
